ICMOB supports the intramural research program through a variety of activities that are aimed towards facilitation of clinical research, enhanced patient care and safety, and the professional development of intramural staff. To accomplish this ICMOB provides clinical support through a variety of mechanisms that include the assignment of staff to support initiatives and research programs within select DIR laboratories, provides facilities management support services, provides policy dissemination and interpretations of those policies that have an impact upon intramural research, and provides expert guidance and advice to intramural staff on a variety of topics that affect the intramural programs. In addition to the clinical support, ICMOB provides a mechanism for training of clinical staff through continuing education programs, oversight of resident and medical student training, and facilitation of Fellowship training programs with NIAID. ICMOB provides clinical staffing, informatics and recruiting support of NIAID Intramural studies in research areas that include, but are not limited to: AIDS: Antibodies, genetic markers, the suppression of viral replication and normalization of immune function, liver injury caused by ARV therapy, the immune reconstitution inflammatory syndrome (IRIS), and to determine how aspirin or statins change immune and clotting systems in people with HIV. BIOD: Tuberculosis, fungal infections caused by immune system problems, Lyme Disease and influenza. IID: Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV), Hyperimmunoglobulin E Recurrent Infection, genetics of food allergy and related conditions, malaria, Chronic Granulomatous Disease, Genetic Immunological Deficiencies, Hyperimmunoglobulin-E Recurrent Infection Syndrome, Unknown Immune Deficiency, GATA2 Deficiency (MonoMAC), Nontuberculous Mycobacterial Infections, Hyper IgE (Job s) Syndrome, Leukocyte Adhesion Deficiency, Susceptibility to Disseminated Infections, Primary Immune Deficiency Disease (PIDD), Immunologic Deficiency Syndrome, Mycobacterial Infections, Refractory Coccidioidomycosis, GATA2 Deficiency, Blood or Tissue Eosinophilia and Hypereosinophilic Syndrome, Cysticercosis, Idiopathic CD4+ lymphocytopenia (ICL), Atopic Dermatitis, Common Variable Immunodeficiency (CVI) and Cryptococcosis. ICMOB also provides clinical staffing, informatics and recruiting support for general screening of potential study volunteers in order to determine eligibility for participation in AIDS, BIOD or IID clinical trials by NIAID Intramural Laboratories.